At the present time, and with reference to the state of the art, it should be mentioned that European Patent number 8920041,6 for "A device for sweing mattresses or pillows" is known, which is designed to sew the edges of a mattress and consists of a moving supporting surface, a sewing machine and an oscillating arm which assists the securing elements in turning the mattress around one of its corners. The device also has sensors to detect the position of the mattress, as well as control means for activating the oscillating arm, driven pneumatically, which depends on the signals emitted by said sensors.
Patent of Invention number 9100056 for "A system for sewing upholstered articles" is also known, of the same applicants which consists of a reducer motor with speed variator related with some shafts through a transmission system, in association with a conveyor belt on which a mattress, or similar, is placed, on which a sewing machine operates, adapted to the assembly of which it forms part; three sewing speeds have been foreseen, operating according to the area of the mattress being sewn through information from some sensors, such as photoelectric cells; the highest speed is for sewing straight stretches, the other slower speed to the end of these stretches approaching the curves, and the third speed is for sewing the curves. It also has an arm driven by the same single motor to turn the mattress when the curves are being sewn.